On the Other Side
by my.moon.is.new
Summary: When Bella is bitten by a mysterious vampire, she must fight along side Edward to defeat the problems they come across and find out why that vampire wanted Bella to be forced to suffer an existance of eternal damnation.
1. Prologue: Memories

Prologue. Memories

Bella's POV::

I stirred awake, I felt a bit light headed and cold. Very cold. I took a deep, icy breath. I looked around anxiously, was I outside in the snow? No. I was lying on an all too familiar black leather couch. I sat up quickly and looked down at myself. Pale skin, that was normal; perfect body, not normal. I stood up and heard a light chuckle from the corner of the room. I spun around wildly, Edward was staring at me, a smile on his heavenly face. "Bella." He stood from the chair he had been resting upon and walked slowly towards me, slower than a human's pace. I tried to speak but my voice was caught in my throat. "How are you?" I wasn't sure what was going on but I shrugged in response.

I finally managed to choke out, "I'm a bit confused..." Edward nodded. "You look confused." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "Tell me one thing"

I nodded.

"Do you really not remember"

I shook my head. I wished I knew what he was talking about. I bit my lip. Why couldn't I remember anything? Edward's face was practically unreadable, there was something in his eyes but I couldn't tell what it was. I took a deep, rattling breath, making my senses go wild. I could smell blood, but in a house of vampire's it seemed unlikely, everything was in great detail that I hadn't noticed before, I could hear quiet conversations rooms away and felt absolutely no heart beat in my chest. Edward just stared at me. Finally he said, "Bella, you've been bitten"

I bit deeper into my lip. This couldn't be happening. I was a vampire? Excitement, fear and a lot of other feelings rushed through me. The floor of Edward's bedroom was soon underneath my knees. Edward was by my side in an instant, pulling me back up to my feet.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" I looked drunkenly into Edward's honey eyes. He seemed worried. "Bella, you've got to focus. Who bit you?" I looked past his deep gaze, no memory of anything ever happening to me came to mind. I didn't even remember quite how I knew Edward. He put his hands around my face, his touch should have been cold, but it didn't seem to be different from my own skin. Was this because I was really a vampire, or because I was just so shocked? He slowly pulled me closer to him and before I knew it, our lips were touching. Everything rushed back to me then; when I first met Edward, being attacked by an obsessively thirsty vampire, my wonderful night at the prom, Jacob Black, and finally, a pale face with dark eyes, biting my wrist. Our kiss continued, my fingers were tangled in Edward's beautiful hair. My memory of the vampire became more clear; the vampire's teeth sank into my skin, then he ran off. Edward whispered my name in the seconds our lips were apart. Another memory; the fire rushed through me, then everything was the same. Three days of the fire, never ending pain, and then my heart stopped, my body frozen cold. Edward pulled away, both of us were breathing heavily. He stared caringly at my face. "Do you remember now, Bella?"

I nodded, slowly, clearing my head and taking deep breaths. He looked quizzically at me, apparently he wanted to know every detail. I took another deep breath, then suddenly remembered; I was a vampire. I no longer needed oxygen. I sighed, what intolerable fool did this to me? Edward was still holding my face in his hands,

"Bella?" I sighed again. I felt like I was going to cry; let me rephrase that, I felt like I was crying. My hand shot up to my eyes, wiping them to clear the tears, but there were none. I looked down at my dry hand at the same moment Edward chuckled. "You cannot cry now that you're a vampire." His eyes were filled with love. I shook my head and looked down at my sneakers. Why me? I had always been excited about becoming a vampire, why did it seem so terrible? I was able to spend all eternity with Edward by my side, I could kiss him with passion, walk without falling, run at ridiculous speeds. What was wrong with me? This was heaven on earth. I fell backwards onto Edward's couch. This was all happening too fast, even for a vampire. Edward sat next to me. "Tell me about the memory." I tried not to look at him, but he was so irresistible I couldn't help but glance his way.

"I was..." I bit my lip. What was I doing? "I'm pretty sure I was in La Push, sitting on the beach. I was waiting for Jacob." I said his name quietly, even though I knew Edward would hear. "Then it was all very fast... I saw the dark eyes in my face and his grip was completely unbreakable." I shivered; the more I remembered, the more I wished I was still knocked out. "He bit me then, and ran off after a few seconds." A chill ran down my spine, it hadn't seemed so terrifying but the more I thought about it, it was a life or death experience. "He apparently didn't want me for my blood." I felt nauseous, blood was disgusting. How was I going to live off it? "His goal must have been to change me." I shrugged and broke away from Edward's powerful gaze. I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Well," he took my hand in his and pressed his lips against it. "welcome to your new home, Bella"  
And then I kissed him. It was easy after that, everything went fast, extremely smooth. There was nothing stopping us, we both knew that, and we could finally be together without doing any damage to each other. Rather, any damage to me. Maybe being a vampire wasn't so terrible?


	2. Chapter 1

1. They fight; Paris falls 

Edward's POV::

As Bella went into Alice's room to ask all the things she apparently wasn't completely comfortable asking me, I sat on my couch and stared unseeingly at my hands. Bella's last words hung in the air, "He must not have wanted me for my blood. His goal must have been to change me." Horror flooded through me, my dead heart almost pumped back to life. I sighed. Nothing could worry me more than the safety of my Bella. Now that she was a vampire, she was between two evils. She could protect herself from danger easier, but danger could butcher all the same. Someone had sent that vampire after her, someone that was most definitely not looking to be our friend. I breathed deeply through my nose, icy air filled my frozen lungs. I heard Bella and Alice talking about shopping and rolled my eyes; she had better things to worry about, never mind new clothes.  
The day stretched longer like that. Bella was getting used to vampire life, skipping around the house and answering everyone's unimportant questions. Night came at last, I hadn't moved from my couch all day. I heard Bella running upstairs and down the hall, my bedroom door flung open and Bella stared, confused straight at me. I raised an eyebrow lazily, there were a lot of things on my mind, I didn't need to hear her simple problems.

She continued to stare at me, I could tell she wasn't breathing. What had gone wrong so quickly? I looked at her more clearly and stood in an instant, my vampire speeds bringing me to her side in less than a second.  
Her eyes were pitch black; she was hungry.

I took her hand and pulled her down the stairs, my family didn't seem to notice, which I was extremely grateful for. I opened the door and yanked her out before shutting it behind me. "Bella, I'm going to let you go, and then you run. Run towards the blood. If it's a human, I'll know and stop you. You must only kill animals." She stared at me. I hoped like hell she could handle it, she hated blood. She nodded slowly and I let go of her; then she was off. I ran after her; she was fast, that was for sure, but not so fast that I couldn't keep up with her. It didn't take long for her to track down some deer in an open meadow. If we took a step away from the deer, we would be in La Push. I watched her pounce on a deer, breaking it's neck easily. She didn't seem to have a problem at all with the blood, she simply sunk her teeth into it's neck and sucked the lifeless animal dry. I smiled happily as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was so beautiful. "You good"  
She shook her head, her eyes were a great deal lighter, but if she wanted that to last she could use another deer. I nodded and she took a few quiet paces towards where the pack had gone. Then she was in La Push; I shrugged it off, we weren't breaking the treaty, the werewolves had no reason to kill us. She pounced on another deer, sucking the blood happily out of it's veins. She finished and pushed it aside, her eyes now a beautiful topaz. We headed back home, thankfully leaving La Push just as I heard a ripping sound about three miles back. I let Bella run free, it was obviously a pleasure to her and I strived to make her happy, so taking that away didn't even cross my mind. I wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was taking me so it came as a surprise when we were in front of Charlie's house. Bella skipped up the steps and unlocked the front door, Charlie's car was in the drive way so I was a bit confused about the reasoning for a locked door. I followed close behind her, taking in her scent. It was still irresistible, but it wasn't as strong and that disappointed me. I closed the door behind me and put my hands on Bella's shoulders, pressing my lips gently to her hair. She turned to me and flashed a brilliant smile. I should have been used to her by now, but she was so perfect I would probably still be shocked on my dying day, which I knew would never come naturally. I grinned back to her and reluctantly let my hands fall back to my sides. A muffled voice was heard from upstairs.

"Bells?" It was Charlie.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm here"

He stumbled down the stairs and looked questioningly at Bella. If she were human, she probably would be worried, but what could he do now? Ground her? I chuckled softly to myself, drawing Charlie's attention. He scowled toward me and turned into the kitchen.

"Where have you been, Bella"

We followed him in. I heard her curse lightly under her breath, but I knew she was witty enough to come up with something. "I went camping"

"With who"

"Edward" When Charlie gave her an unhappy look she quickly added, "and the rest of the Cullens." He raised one eyebrow but seemed to accept it.

"Why didn't you tell me"

"I did." What was she thinking?

Charlie seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "No you didn't, Bells"

She bit her lip. "I really did, Dad. Right before I left"

"What time did you leave"

"Two in the morning"

He nodded. "That would be why I don't remember, Bells. Next time, tell me when I'm conscious." Bella smiled apologetically at him and turned. "I'm headed upstairs, then I'm going out, okay"

"Where now"

"To Edward's place, they invited me for dinner." She flashed him another smile and hopped up the stairs.

Charlie stood in the same spot, glaring at me as I went up the stairs. "Leave her bedroom door open." He grumbled angrily at me as I reached the top. I nodded and rushed to her bed, being sure to leave the door wide open. She sat next to me and sighed.

"Sorry about that." She smiled weakly to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. I smiled back and pressed my lips against her forehead. My dear Bella. My fingertips traced her jaw and slid to her chin, lifting her head to mine. I stared into her eyes and kissed her one last time, passion filling my body. She took a deep breath and kissed me back with just as much love, this was real.

Bella's POV::

When we both pulled slowly away from each other, a new feeling came to me. Forgiveness. All the pain was worth it, if I could have this everyday, I would take the pain again. I bit my lip and stared happily at Edward.

Everything was perfect, I was whole again, and Edward seemed happy that I was going to be with him forever. He took my hand just before he stood up. His face turned cold, his eyes molten fire, burning into mine. I didn't understand, what was wrong? He let go of my hand and pressed his clenched fists against his temples. I stood, sheepishly, and put my hand on his upper arm. "Edward?" He shook me off and walked towards my door. I followed after him, downstairs and into the doorway of the living room. When I thought it couldn't get worse, Jacob Black was sitting on my couch. Violent shivers rolled down his back, his hands in tight fists and his eyes as hard as rocks. I took a quick, stunned breath.

Jacob Black, here to ruin my life. Billy and Charlie must have been outside, because I didn't hear them.

"Bella." Jacob greeted, a sharp tone of anger in his voice. He stood and glared at Edward. "May I talk alone with you, please?" He was still talking to me, though he wasn't looking at me. Edward shot me a warning glance, but I nodded accepting to speak with Jacob. I pushed Edward lightly to the side; he sighed but went back upstairs anyways. When he was far enough away for Jacob to feel comfortable, he began. "Bella, do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?" I shook my head slowly, though I knew what he wanted. He took a step towards me and took my hand. "You've broken the treaty, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow. "How"

"Well, you didn't. Edward did. The Cullens"

He wasn't making much sense. "What did they do"

Jacob took a deep breath and pulled me closer to him, whispering his response in my ear. "They bit you"

I laughed lightly, causing a confused face to form on Jacob. "They didn't." He just stared at me. "I was bitten in La Push, waiting for you." A pained, sorry expression crossed his face. He was probably thinking it was his fault for making me wait.

"Who did it"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. He ran off afterwards"

Jacob winced. "I'm sorry, Bells." He looked away from me, regret in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Jake"

"I shouldn't have left you"

"It's fine, Jake"

"No it's not, Bella! I can't ever see you again." Water gathered in his eyes, and it would have in mine. The traitor tears would be falling, but they couldn't. It was impossible. I hugged him tightly and stretched up on my tip-toes to kiss his cheek. He took a deep breath. "I love you, Bella." Just before I pulled myself to reply, Edward was behind me, growling angrily. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me easily away from Jacob, placing me to the side as anger pulsed through him. Jacob looked down to him, now he was angry too.

My eyes widened as Jacob began shaking uncontrollably. They fight; Paris falls. If I were human, I would have fallen, unconscious to the ground, trembling with fear. They were going to fight. One of them was going to win. And the other would die. It felt like a dagger was being stabbed into my stomach continually. They fight; Paris falls. They fight; Paris falls. I didn't know what to do, my mind was racing. Everything was blurry. I felt like I should have passed out minutes ago, but I was still very awake. I put my hand against my head and closed my eyes, stumbling backwards and falling, gracefully, to the floor. Edward and Jacob didn't seem to notice, they were glaring at each other, anger flooding through both of them. This was it. Good against evil. Who was evil in this situation? Night against day. Cold against warm. Love against friendship. I couldn't dream of living without one of them. My dead heart almost pumped out of my chest. Jacob took a half step away from Edward.

"I'm not here to fight, blood sucker"

Edward didn't reply for a few moments, but finally said, "Stay away from Bella"

"I came to tell her goodbye"

"As far as I'm concerned, you told her a little more than that"

"Are you jealous, cold one? Afraid she may leave you for me"

"She may do whatever she wishes, but I'm sure she's smarter than that"

I could tell Jacob was still shaking, because his voice was weak. "What's that supposed to mean"

"No vampire would wish to be with a werewolf." He spat the last word with disgust, which seemed very unlike Edward.

Jacob scowled. "We'll see about that. Let's take care of this somewhere we won't attract too much attention." He spun on his heel and walked out the front door, Edward close behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to tune everything out, I couldn't bear to watch.

Edward's POV::

I walked angrily out the front door, slamming it behind me and growling behind Jacob Black, Bella's werewolf friend that lived on the Indian Reservation in La Push. If he wanted to play with her heart, he would have to play my way. We crossed the street and headed into the woods, stopping about half a mile in, good enough.

Jacob kicked off his shoes as more violent trembles took over his body, soon enough a loud ripping noise was heard and before we was my enemy. A red-brown werewolf, three times the size of me, with sharp teeth and a vicious snarl. I took a deep breath and let my monstrous instincts take over.

The creature stood, towering over me. He apparently wasn't sure what to do first, I guessed that he was just a follower in his pack. Or possibly he couldn't act without his pack, either way seemed reasonable enough. I took a few steps back and glared up at him, the enemy must make the first move. He took about five steps away from me as well and before I knew it, he lunged towards me. I ran toward him and we soon collided. He wasn't expecting the strength I had put into the attack and fell backwards, helpless. We fought, inconclusively at first, and then I became harsher. This was going to end, soon; I had to get back to Bella. I was sure she hadn't followed us because she couldn't handle the thought of this. I jumped away from Jacob when that thought came through my mind. Bella wasn't here because she couldn't handle losing one of us. I stood dazed, which was a major fighting 'don't' because soon enough, Jacob tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

His claws made deep gashes in my skin. I growled and thought about biting him, pressing the blood from my veins into his disgusting animal mouth, forcing him to go through the pain, to be killed by his old pack. I decided against it and kicked the beast off of me instead. We both stood again, staring angrily at each other once more. I spoke to him, though I knew he couldn't respond in anything sensible.

"Do you know why Bella's not here"

He stared at me.

"She doesn't have the strength to watch us fight"

More staring. I tried to go into his mind, but beasts such as werewolves weren't very literal.

I spoke slower this time. "She can't manage to see one of us killed"

That started the fire. He still stared at me, but I knew he understood.

"It's a pity one of us will have to die"

The wheels in his head were turning, I could almost smell the rubber burning. "And it's not going to be me, Jacob"

He understood now, I was sure of it and he did the most unexpected thing I would have thought of. He ran. I stared after him, one eyebrow raised. What a werewolf thing to do, run from their problems. I shrugged and turned, walking slowly back across the street to get Bella.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, this has been in my notebook for a while but I didn't find the time to finish it up and type it. So yeah, don't kill me, I know it's a major cliff hanger and all but hey, they do it on TV. 

**Disclaimer: Yeah I forgot this is the first two pages, but I didn't write Twilight or New Moon and the characters are totally not my own.**

Reviewreviewreview!

2. Thoughts

Bella's POV::

I laid on the floor beneath the stairs; shocked, angry, upset, frozen with fear. I had heard Jacob turn into a werewolf about 15 minutes ago, and tuned everything out after that. A few minutes later, I heard Charlie walking up the steps, I sighed and stood up, dragging my limp body to the couch in the living room. Not too much longer afterwards, Edward was at my side. I couldn't remember closing my eyes, but I had to open them to see his angelic face. He looked worried, deep in thought about something. I sat up and was in his arms in an instant. My face was pressed against the side of his face. I breathed in, his heavenly scent taking over my body. I sighed heavily and looked up to meet his gaze. I wondered if I meant the same to him now that I was a vampire as well. And why hadn't he been excited when I became one of his own kind? Surely he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with me? I bit my lip, the tears would have been gathering now.

"Of course you mean the same to me, Bella." I wiped my eyes out of habit and then gasped.

"What did you just say, Edward?" A new emotion flickered across his face.

"I said, 'Of course you mean the same to me.' You becoming a vampire hasn't changed anything."

It took great strength to keep my jaw from dropping. "Edward..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

He raised an eyebrow as another few thoughts rushed through my mind. Maybe I was crazy. Had I really said those things out loud?

"Yes, Bella. You really said them out loud." A small smile of amusement spread across his lips.

I shook my head but did not speak, I made sure I was only thinking it this time. _I most definitely did not, Edward._

He sighed. "Yes you did, Bella."

I smiled. "Edward! You just read my thoughts."

He shook his head in protest. "No. We both know that's impossible."

I smirked and thought, _Oh yeah?_

"Yeah." Horror flashed across his face, then excitement. I bit my lip. This was bad. So many things ran through my mind that I didn't want him to hear, how was I supposed to control my thoughts? He would be so upset with me. I jumped off the couch and stumbled across the room. Please don't read my mind, Edward.

He just looked at me, stunned and confused.

_Edward!_

He didn't answer.

_Can you hear me, Edward?_

He stood up. "What wrong, Bella?" He couldn't hear my thoughts. He took my hand as I thought, _Maybe he's pretending? He heard me before, why not now?  
_

"You didn't say anything before."

_I did._

"I'm not going to hear you one second and not the next." He took his hands away to place them on his hips.

_Well maybe your power is phony._ I put my hands on my hips as well.

He didn't answer. I shook his shoulder. _Edward!?_

"What?"

I let my hand drop. _Answer me._

He just stared, still confused. "What?" he repeated.

"Edward, your gift is moody."

He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. "I think it has to do with the mysterious person I'm dealing with."

I sighed. Then it came to me. "Take my hand." He followed. I thought, _I love you with all my heart, Edward Cullen._ He smiled. "Now let go." He did as I said, though he seemed confused. _I love you with all my heart, Edward Cullen._ No emotion was in his eyes. I smiled happily to myself. "You can only hear me when you're touching my skin."

He raised one eyebrow. "That's not sensible, Bella." I could tell that he believed me, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward finally came to his senses when I proved to him various ways his gift worked when we were touching. The rest of the day was spent cuddling in my bedroom. By the time night rolled around, we were laying under the covers on my bed saying nothing. I'm not sure what Edward was thinking but I couldn't keep my mind off Jacob.

_He confessed his love for me, how can he still love me? I'm a vampire, his enemy. There's no way he could still have those feelings. And now that Edward fought with him... Damnit! I don't even know if he's still alive!_

"Edward!"

"He stirred next to me. "What is it?"

"Did you... with Jacob..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"No." He seemed to know what I was trying to say.

Knowing that Jacob wasn't dead calmed me. I started thinking about him again.

_Thank God Edward came in... What would I have said if Edward hadn't gotten jealous? I would have said I loved him too. I would have held him close to me and possibly kissed his cheek. Sure, Edward was clearly the only one for me, but I did love Jacob. He never hurt me; not like Edward had at least, and he was sweet and always there for me. How could I not--_

My thoughts were cut off by a very fierce growling beside me. Edward stood from my bed and headed for my window.

"Edward?" Realization hit me then and I scrambled out of my bed. "Edward!"

"Stop, Bella." I stopped, halfway to my window. "I didn't realize..." he trailed off.

"I don't, Edward! You know you're the only one for me!" Shit. I had forgotten that he could read my thoughts.

"Bella, it may be best we take a break." With that, he was gone.

My jaw dropped and I fell helplessly to my knees. I cursed myself for letting my thoughts get the best of me. He was gone; my Edward was gone. I took a deep, cold breath. The darkness was swallowing me and I didn't bother trying to fight it. All I could think was 'he's gone'. I felt the wooden floor of my bedroom against my cheek and then everything was black.


End file.
